marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
What The--?! Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * fighting an octopus in the docks * in the bar * characters looking like Popeye the sailor man and Donald Duck* Villains: * * Unnamed criminals Other Characters: * Locations: * :* The :* Items: * The Pulverizer's weapons: :* :* :* :* :* :* * Attachments for the Pulverizer's weapons: :* :* :* Vehicles: * Pulverizer's | StoryTitle2 = The Armor That Made a Man Out of Mac | Writer2_1 = Marc Siry | Penciler2_1 = Marc Siry | Editor2_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Mac Supporting Characters: * Unnamed characters Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Ironed Man armor Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Bower Brats Meet Clunk and Dagnabbit | Writer3_1 = Terry Austin | Penciler3_1 = June Brigman | Inker3_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist3_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer3_1 = Jim Novak | Editor3_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * The aka Brower (sic) Brats :* :* :* :* * * * , aka A-week-ago-the-Tuesday-last, the Smarty-pants ship * Supporting Characters: * * * * (Mention) * The (Mention) Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* :* , (Mention) :* , (Mention) * Outer space * Items: * the Cookie Crook's Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Yubewasted | Writer4_1 = Al Milgrom | Penciler4_1 = Al Milgrom | Editor4_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = When Titans Bunch! | Writer5_1 = Peter B. Gillis | Penciler5_1 = Jon Bogdanove | Inker5_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist5_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer5_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor5_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * :* / Magnehto / Magnutto / Magnougat / McNugget / Snookums :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Sunspot look-alike :* :* :* :* :* :* * The :* :* :* :* :* :* :* , the --(something, was interrupted just while saying this) * :* :* :* :* the guy made outta orange rocks :* :* * :* The unconvincing (Tony Starch) :* :* :* , the tush of :* :* * :* :* :* :* * :* Heather Hudson's Guardian look-alike with Alfalfa's face :* Wanda Lankowksi's Sasquatch look-alike with Alfalfa's face :* Puck look-alike with Alfalfa's face :* Madison Jeffries' Box look-alike with Alfalfa's face * More: :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* The aka Brower (sic) Brats ::* ::* ::* ::* :* :* :* :* * * * :* Look-alikes of Power Man, Machine Man, Franklin Richards, Northstar :* Look-alikes of Daffy Duck, Popeye the Sailor Man, the Three Stooges :* (Mention) Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * The Puppet Mister (Mention) * Look-alike of the Awesome Android * The Other Characters: * The artist Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Secret War III | Writer6_1 = Gwen Dibley | Penciler6_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker6_1 = John Severin | Colourist6_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer6_1 = Janice Chiang | Editor6_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * The * The Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Paste-Pot Pete (Mention only) * * aka Magnooto and Magnutto * The Bathroom-monitor (Mention only) * Unnamed villains Other Characters: * Demeaning Cosmos aka Digressing Cosmos (mention only) * (mention only) * World Wrestling Federation (mention only) Locations: * * Flatveria (mention only) Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = The credits in the story Secret War III' include "You: The Reader". That same story mentions that the "Digressing Cosmos", a clear reference to DC Comics, "is staging the Legendary Crisis of the Infinite Millenium," later called in the story "Infinite Legends of the Millenium Crisis." This is a reference to then-recent DC crossover events: ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' (1985), ''Legends'' (1986-1987) and ''Millennium'' (1988); notice that Secret War III was published in 1988. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}